Just Breathe
by bluGwen85
Summary: Their hearts are one now. There's no stopping them. Expect for a gentle wind. . . songfic "Breathe" Faith Hill


Hey!  This is Bell, for what seems to be billionth time now.  I fixed the format of "U Got it Bad", whatever the bleep caused it. (*coughcough* stupid ffn *coughcough*****)  So, the format of reading it should be better!! Yay! *crowd goes while with joy*  
  


This is my next one.  It's K&A, obviously.  Just read it, and you'll know what kind of mood and time period this is after or before, or whichever.  But don't think that I will ALWAYS do K&A.  I do have a thing for L&A too!!  Lol.  Enjoy!

Life would be boring if it was easy.

Bell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All they were doing were holding each other against their favorite tree, watching another sunset on a perfect day.  He couldn't ask for a reason to not to love her, and she a reason not to breathe with him at her side.  A light breeze found them both.__

_I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way   
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away   
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze   
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms   
The whole world just fades away the only thing   
I hear is the beating of your heart   
  
Both sighed in content.  They both finally got a peace that they have never experienced in their short lives before.  He had lost his parents when he was a youngster and was in foster homes all his years until 18.  At that time, he had been accepted into the Academy of the Galaxy Garrison, making the school his only true "home."  He did not really feel at home until he had came to Arus on a mission the GG gave him and four others.  He had not known true love until he fell in love with the woman in his arms.  He sighed again, smiling as he felt the Arusian Princess take in a deep breathe. ___

_And I can feel you breathe, just watching over me   
And suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove _

_Baby, all we need is just to be   
Caught up in a touch, a slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe   
  
She had been facing a war for most of her life.  Her parents died when she was seven from when King Zarkon of Planet Doom attacked Arus.  Her parents had sent Nanny, Koran and herself before them so that the Queen and King could help with their people.  Their bodies were found two days later, dead and burned.  So, at the age of seven, Allura became the only heir to Arus and quickly learned to know what work was, and did not have much of a childhood.  She did not expect to receive the closest of friends that she did get and grateful for them, after she and Koran requested five pilots to help defend Arus against King Zarkon and his son, Lotor.  What blew the rock out of the water was the fact that she was able to feel a passionate love with another human being.  She thanked God every day to have had him in her life.  It was like her heart was finally getting healed.___

_In a way I know my heart is waking up   
As all the walls come tumbling down   
Closer than I've ever felt before   
And I know and you know   
There's no need for words right now   
  
While both have had negative experiences in their lives, they relied on one thing that could be trusted—the thought of being in love with another.  It was just he and she, in that moment.  The breeze swirled around the two lovebirds.___

_'Cause I can feel you breathe, just watching over me   
And suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove _

_Baby, all we need is just to be   
Caught up in a touch, a slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe   
  
_

She found herself soon awaking to his soft breathe on the back of her neck.  It was dark already and stars were appearing.  She felt him softly kiss the nape of her neck and breathe once again.  Her heart once again felt overwhelmed with a sense of completeness, love and a powerful movement that only he had over her.__

_I can feel you breathe, just watching over me   
And suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove _

_Baby, all we need is just to be   
Caught up in a touch, a slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe   
  
_

He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the moment.  There was no way he would ever be the old him, the one before he had met his love.  He pulled out a ring and placed it in front of her.__

_  
I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way_

"Marry me."


End file.
